1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic therapeutic support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic support for an upper extremity of a user using an electronic computing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for therapy devices have been provided in the prior art, that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,971 to Broderick teaches a housing comprising mutually engageable top and bottom parts which contain a lightweight ceramic plate magnet capable of producing a high field strength. A keeper plate is placed on top of the magnet overhanging its longitudinal edges so that blood flowing beneath the device successively encounters alternating north-south-north magnetic poles. The housing is secured to the body by a strap which is held between opposed lands.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,000 to Souder teaches the application of a moving magnetic field whereby a magnet moveable in a horizontal or vertical direction is placed proximate the user. The magnet is preferably contained within the interior cavity of a housing, the interior cavity being larger than the magnet, and the housing being positioned proximate to the user such that, as the magnet moves within the interior cavity of the housing, a moving magnetic field is generated which interacts with the surrounding tissue of the user. The housing may be attached to the user or to an object proximate to the user such that movements of the user or object cause the magnet within the interior cavity of the housing to move with respect to the user. Alternate embodiments include disposing the magnet on the end of a flexible handle or in an array.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,331 to Getsay teaches a wrist support for use with electronic computing devices that includes a plurality of rollers rotatably attached to roller supports, which are attached to a base. The rollers are positioned arcuately within the roller supports having a center roller positioned at a slightly higher elevation as compared to adjacent rollers. The rollers have protuberances at each end for engagement with holes in the roller supports for enabling the rollers to rotate about an axis. The rollers may also be inclined at a first angle extending from an inner roller support toward an end roller support and at a second angle extending from the inner roller support toward the other end roller support. Pads are attached to the base for enabling the base to flex and provide a cushion between the base and a support surface. Spacers are attached to the base so that the rollers contact the spacers instead of contacting the base. The wrist support may additionally include a pivot attached to the base and to support for enabling the base and rollers to pivot about the support for use with a computer mouse. Alternatively, the wrist support may include an expandable member attached to a two piece base for enabling a person to adjust the space between adjacent sets of rollers.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,303 to Porter teaches apparatus for applying magnetic flux to tissue utilizing strip-shaped flexible polymeric permanent magnets. The magnets are reinforced with an adhesively applied tape and removably inserted into retainer pockets or channels formed within a support structure. In one embodiment, the support structure is formed of two flexible mat components which are sewn together to form the retention pockets. A wrist rest embodiment utilizes a thin flexible platform to support the magnetic components within retention channels in combination with a foamaceous support structure.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,399 to Savoie et al. teaches a forearm, wrist and hand support apparatus, with rotatable rollers, for operators of, and to be used with computer keyboards, calculators, computer mice and other equipment requiring repetitive hand operation. The apparatus (relaxer) is comprised of two sets of round, rotatable rollers for equipment requiring two hand-operation, and one set of round, rotatable rollers for equipment requiring one-hand operation. The operator can rest his/her hand(s) while pausing during the input process, and need only move his/her wrist(s) and hand(s) on the round (cylindrical) rollers during the input process thus creating a massaging action. The use of the wrist relaxer will help maintain the operator""s shoulder(s), arm(s), wrist(s) and hand(s) in a healthy condition.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for therapy devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic support for an upper extremity of a user using an electronic computing device that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic support for an upper extremity of a user using an electronic computing device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic support for an upper extremity of a user using an electronic computing device that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic support for an upper extremity of a user using an electronic computing device. The support includes a body, magnets attached to the body so as to form a first unit, and a covering that covers the first unit so as to form a second unit. In a first embodiment, the magnets extend upwardly from the body and the second unit extends along, and adjacent to, a keyboard when the electronic computing device is a keyboard. In a second embodiment, the second unit is integrally formed onto an end of a mouse pad when the electronic computing device is a mouse. In a third embodiment, the magnets depend into, and are flush with, the body and the second unit is a mouse pad when the electronic computing device is a mouse.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.